kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans (originally from Teen Titans) are a group of teenage heroes who protect the world from the clutches of evil. The main group of Titans consists of the founding members, although there are two more teams on the east and west sides of America. They are responsible for the protection of their respective territories. Honorary members, a few who are not titanic, are scattered throughout the planet. In the universe of One Earth the Titans live with KND on similar earths. The background story of the Titans is also not canon in the Kanonvers(X). Members(Kanonvers(X)) Robin Robin is the leader of Teen Titans. His real name is Richard John "Dick" Grayson and he is the natural son of the Batmen from the Dark Knight trilogy. His mother is unknown. He founded the Teen Titans after Batmen's death. Secretly he swears for Starfire. Starfire Starfire, sometimes "Star" (real name, Princess Koriand'r) is an alien princess from the distant world of Tamaran, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Robin's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend. Cyborg Cyborg (sometimes "Cy") is the half-cybernetic half-man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Raven Raven was the daughter of Trigon. Arella, Ravens Mother, was chosen to become the bride of Trigon. But after Arella's death, Raven was abandoned on the planet Earth. She was exploited by Krimminellen, but could ultimately elude them. She joined the Titans and protected the world from evil. Also in front of her father. Beast Boy Beast Boy is an alien sent to earth by unknown parents. He soon discovered his powers and initially used them only for himself. But soon he realized what was really good, and joined the Titans. However, some evidence points to a descent from the Galactic Kids Next Door. Kanonvers(X) Prehistory In the universe of One Earth, the Brotherhood of Evil frees itself from the ice. As the Titans fight against them, but they suddenly die of heart failure. They are confused until it becomes known that a mysterious person named Kira kills all the criminals in the world. When L Kira declares war on Kira and M founds an anti-Kira unit of superheroes, they refuse to join this unit, because Kira has saved many innocent lives by killing the super villains. But they begin to doubt, becouse Kira begins to kill people because of laziness or bad character. As a friend of Robin dies, they join M. After Kira's death, the heroes stay together and fight the criminals as the Justice League. But soon de gods intervene and their memories are erased. The world is born again and everything seems to be back to normal. They didn't know that a war is coming. Trivia * These are the original Titans. * Although the series is one of the skin crossovers of the Gameverse, they are almost non-existent. * In the Kanonvers, the serie is non-canon. =